oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Squad (2014 series)
Odd Squad is a Canadian/American children’s live action television series that premiered on TVOKids in Canada and PBS Kids in the United States on November 26, 2014, both on the same day. The series is co-produced by The Fred Rogers Company and Sinking Ship Entertainment in association with TVOKids and Ici Radio-Canada Télé. The series is created by Tim McKeon and Adam Peltzman. Characters 'Main Characters' *Ms. O / Agent Oprah (Millie Davis) - Head of Odd Squad, the stern Ms. O leads the organization with an iron fist. Whenever something goes wrong, she has the tendency to yell and is frequently seen sipping a juice box. Despite appearing younger than most of the agents, Ms. O's has worked for Odd Squad since the 1870s, and her actual age remains a mystery. Before she was Ms. O, she worked as an Odd Squad field agent, and became Ms. O by passing a test set up by the previous Ms. O. Her first name is Oprah. *Agent Olive (Dalila Bela age 13) - A young veteran agent of Odd Squad, Olive is adapting to working with and training her new partner, rookie agent Otto. Olive is usually calm, brisk, and serious, unless the subject turns to her favorite basketball team, the Bears. She has a morbid fear of pies. *Agent Otto (Filip Geljo age 12) - Olive's partner, the newest Odd Squad agent. He turned ten in the first episode. The fun-loving Otto acts as a comic foil to Olive's straight-man demeanor, frequently annoying her. Although a rookie, Otto frequently uncovers the facts needed to solve the case at hand, even doing so in Olive's absence, proving his worth as an agent. *Agent Oscar (Sean Michael Kyer) - Odd Squad's resident scientist and gadgeteer, Oscar is a quirky genius who spends most of his time at Odd Squad Headquarters tinkering with gadgets in his lab. Incredibly knowledgeable, Olive and Otto go to him for technical solutions to their problems. Oscar has a goofy side, delivering his zany scientific rants with a generous dose of hand gestures and vocal sound effects. *Math Room (voiced by T.J. McGibbon) - The virtual space construct Odd Squad agents can retreat to by twisting their badges when they need to visualize mathematical problems. They start to spin and sometimes get to the math room dizzy. The Math Room is inhabited by sentient origami papers with a unified personality. The origami can unfold to visualize numbers, charts, and instant replays as instructed by agents. The Math Room also goes by Carol, and is addressed as such by Ms. O. and O'Donahue Supporting Characters *Polly Graph (Ava Preston) - A girl who runs a hot chocolate or lemonade stand outside her house. Odd Squad agents frequently patronize her stand. She's very fond of graphs and always has just the right visual representation to fight the situation at hand. *Orson (Landon and Logan Rowan) - The youngest Odd Squad agent, Orson is a baby, whose primary job is handling paperwork and answering the phone. *Agent Oren (Brendan Heard) - Agent Olaf's partner. Snarky and arrogant, Oren and his partner have an ongoing rivalry with Olive and Otto. Unlike their industrious rivals, Oren likes to weasel his way out of work whenever possible. *Agent Olaf (Eshaan Buadwal) - Agent Oren's partner. Olaf is happy-go-lucky and jovial in nature, but tends to be very simple-minded. He shares Oren's penchant for laziness. *Agent Octavia (Julia Lalonde) - Agent Oz's partner. Noted in an episode, she is one of Ms. O's best agents. She is usually looking for her partner. *Oz (Carson Reaume) - Agent Octavia's partner. On one mission, he accidentally turned himself irreversibly invisible by misfiring a gadget. He still works at Odd Squad, and is among the top agents, although it's hard for his partner to keep tabs on him. *Orchid (Michela Luci) - One of the younger agents. She tends to be extremely stubborn. *Odd Todd (Joshua Kilimnik) - Agent-turned-odd and Olive's ex-partner. He was the most brilliant agent the Squad had ever seen, until he was fired off the squad, unleashed a Pienado and became Odd Todd. *Dr. O (Peyton Kennedy) The head doctor of Odd Squad. She's know for her eccentric behavior and frequently says things that make no sense, whilst constantly reminding the agents "I'm a doctor!" *Odell (Elijah Hammil) - A nurse agent who works under Dr. O. *Owen (Christian Distefano) - The head of Odd Squad security. *O'Brian (Kyle Harrison Breitkopf) - An agent engineer who runs the tube system Odd Squad agents use for transportation. Can be frequently heard calling out his catch phrase "squishinating!" as he preps the agents for tube transport. Like all the other tube system agents, his name is an Irish surname. *Mayor Macklemore (Sean Cullen) - Mayor of the city. It is mentioned he used to be in a group called the Thirties. He once told Ms. O to do the New Years Countdown. *Baby Genius - A mysterious infant who the Odd Squad agents bargain with for solutions to otherwise unsolvable problems. Baby Genius is never shown onscreen, only his black leather pram pushed by his Russian nanny. Baby Genius cannot speak, so his nanny, Rivka (Meghan Allen), interprets for him. The agents are terrified of him for an unspecified reason. *The Baker (Aisha Alfa) - A recurring character in many Odd Squad episodes, the Baker runs a bakery in town and frequently requests the of Odd Squad in solving problems around her shop. *Delivery Debbie (Ashley Botting) - A local caterer who delivers pizza. After Debbie contracts a case of "the Doubles," three duplicates of herself appear. She turns to Odd Squad for help, but later decides to keep her doubles around to help her with her pizza business *Delivery Doug (Ali Hassan) - Debbie's chief business competition who runs a take-out egg sandwich business. *Tommy Two-Sie (Sharjil Rasool) - A local character who likes to have two of everything. He frequently gets blamed for crimes he didn't commit and runs away from Odd Squad when confronted, even when he's innocent. He wears two hats, two shirts, two watches, and two pairs of pants held up by two belts. *O'Hara - One of the female tube system engineers. *O'Malley (Jack Fulton) - Another agent who works running the tube system. *O'Callaghan (David Webster) - A tube system operator with bright red hair which looks like a wig *O'Donnel - A particularly bright and cheerful tube system engineer who wears her red hair in pigtails. *O'Duffey - An agent engineer responsible for for the Headquarters security code. *Oksana (Madeleine Barbeau) - Odd Squad's resident cook, who prepares all the meals by herself. *Agent Obfusco (Jaeden J. Noel) - An Odd Squad agent and cross-cultural expert who speaks in obscure riddles. He's difficult for the other agents to understand, and extremely peculiar, even for an organization named Odd Squad, so the other agents try to avoid working with him. He has a sister named Obfuscolina who is even more odd and hard for even him to understand. *O'Donahue - Ms. O's old partner. He retired after he and Oprah failed to solve an ongoing case. After leaving Odd Squad, he worked as a fisherman, until Ms. O required his help in catching the perpetrating villain, Equal Evan. *Mr. O - The head of the Odd Squad agency in the next town over who has an ongoing rivalry with Ms. O. *Agent Ori - New agent. He tends to run off into dangerous places. The seal of the Odd Squad Headquarters is a Jackalope carrying a shield with himself and bananas by him. Episodes Season 1 *1. Zero Effect/Bad Luck Bears (November 26, 2014) *2. Soundcheck/Double Trouble (November 26, 2014) *3. Crime at Shapely Manor (December 04, 2014) *4. Reindeer Games (December 01, 2014) *5. My Better Half/The Confalones (November 27, 2014) *6. Blob on the Job/Party Of 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (November 28, 2014) *7. Oscar and the Oscar-bots/Picture Day (December 02, 2014) *8. A Case of the Sing-a-longs/Ms. O Uh-Oh (December 03, 2014) *9. Skip Day/The Great Grinaldi (December 05, 2014) *10.The Trouble with Centigurps/Totally Odd Squad (December 08, 2014) *11.How to Interrogate a Unicorn/The Briefcase (December 09, 2014) *12.Best Seats in the House/Agent Obfusco (December 10, 2014) *13.Life of O'Brian/Whatever Happened to Agent Oz? (December 19, 2014) *14.The Jackies/Invasion of the Body Switchers (December 26, 2014) *15.The Odd Antidote/The One That Got Away (January 05, 2015) *16.Odd Outbreak/The Perfect Lunch (January 12, 2015) *17.Rise of the Hydraclops/O Is Not for Old (January 19, 2015) *18.Dance Like Nobody's Watching/Recipe for Disaster (January 19, 2015) *19. Hold the Door/Flatastrophe (January 20, 2015) *20. Puppet Show/Mystic Egg Pizza (January 21, 2015) *21. 6:00 to 6:05 (January 22, 2015) *22. The Potato Ultimato/A Fistful of Fruit Juice (March 31, 2015) *23. Soundcheck Part Deux/Jinx (April 1, 2015) *24. Training Day (May 25, 2015) *25. Trading Places/Bad Lemonade (May 26, 2015) *26. Robert Plant/Game Time (May 27, 2015) *27. O Games (May 28, 2015) *28. Captain Fun/Switch Your Partner Round and Round (May 29, 2015) *29. Trials and Tubulations (July 15, 2015) *31. No Ifs, Ands, or Robots/Worst First Day Ever (July 22, 2015) Upcoming Episodes * The Curious Case of Pirate-Itis/Oscar The Couch (October 6, 2015) * Undercover Olive (October 12, 2015) * Not so Splash/By the Book (October 13, 2015) * O Vs. The Ballcano/Assistants' Creed (TBA) * Now You Don't See Me/Moustache Confidential (TBA) * Disorder in the Court (TBA) * Oscar of All Trades/Swamps 'n' Gators (TBA) * There Might Be Dragons/Dawn of the Read (TBA) * Olive and Otto In Schmumberland (TBA) * O Is Not for Over (TBA) Funding *A Cooperative Agreement from the U.S. Department of Education *The Corporation for Public Broadcasting's Ready to Learn grant *Viewers Like You References http://tvo.org/program/207762/odd-squad/ http://www.pbs.org/parents/oddsquad/episodes/ External links *Kids Home Page PBS Kids Home Page *Squad on TVO Kids Odd Squad on TVO Kids